A Place In My Bed
by peeko463
Summary: BB Post Aliens in a Spaceship, what happens when Booth takes Bones home. Smut/fluff. M for a reason.


**Obligatortey Disclaimer: I do not own Bones or any recognizable characters associated with the afforementioned television show.**

**A/N: Hi! Thanks for reading :) Please review once you are done reading, if you are an author as well as a reader of fanfiction then you know how helpful and ego-boosting reviews can be.**

**Story Note: I know that Bones is a lot "looser" than usual, but remember, she has just been through a traumatic event. I think I might be a little more willing to let a sexy FBI guy into my shower if I had just almost died and he saved me. Just a thought. :)**

Seeley Booth was standing in the middle of a quarry; there wasn't a single emotion that he didn't feel during the course of this ordeal. He had just dug his partner out of the ground after he saw a cloud of dust erupt from the barren terra firma. His partner, his friend, his pain in the ass, his Bones, she almost died down there with Hodgins and he just couldn't shake the feeling that he had lost her even though she was standing right before him. The feeling that he got when he thought about losing her tore him apart, he never wanted to let his eyes fall from her for fear that she might disappear if he loses sight of her. Even in her injured, fragile state, Bones maintained her stiff upper lip. She refused to be treated by the paramedics, simply saying that she just wanted to go home and go to sleep. Booth would have fought her on her proclamation of being okay enough to go home without first seeking medical treatment, but he knew that it would do no good, she was far too stubborn. After Bones was done telling the medical staff off she walked towards Booth, she had a slight limp and was streaked with dirt and blood. He opened his arms, pulling her into a tight hug; he carefully stroked her hair while trying to maintain some degree of professionalism.

"Do you need a ride home Bones?" Booth asked, releasing her from his embrace.

"Thank you Booth, I really appreciate it."

"Anything you need Bones, I'm here for you," Booth moved a section of her hair from her eyes, "Now let's get you home." He placed his hand n the small of her back and lead her to his big, black SUV. Booth opened the door for her and helped her into the truck; he then made his way to the driver's side and got in. Bones put on her seat belt and Booth turned the key in the ignition, they drove away from what was supposed to be her grave. The first half of the drive home was silent and uneventful, then Booth turned to look in the passenger side mirror and he saw a tear fall from Brennan's cheek, causing some of the dirt on her face to be washed away.

"Bones, it's okay, you're safe now."

"I didn't think I was going to make it Booth, I… I shouldn't be alive, you saved me Booth." Brennan said between sobs.

"Shh…shh, you don't have to think about that right now, and of course you should be alive Bones, where would I be without you?"

"I don't like feeling so weak Booth, when I was down in that car I was ready to die, I thought that explosion was going to kill Hodgins and I both and if not that then we would have suffocated. I prepared myself for my own death and now I just can't shake the feeling that I am-" Booth cut her off.

"I'm not going to let anything happen to you Bones, I promise." The rest of their drive was silent, Booth would look over at Bones to make sure she wasn't crying every so often and she would meet his gaze. Booth pulled into Bones' apartment complex and parked; he turned off the truck and then went to let her out. They made their way up to her apartment and Brennan took a key out of her pocket to unlock the door, she opened it and walked in with Booth following close behind.

"Do you want me to make you something to eat, or should I just order takeout?"

"I'm really not that hungry right now; I mostly just want to get in the shower and then go to bed. You can leave if you want to; I know you probably haven't been sleeping since I was kidnapped."

"Do you want me to leave Bones?"

"It doesn't matter to me either way."

"Bones, you don't have to be strong right now. I would be happy to stay with you if it makes you feel safer or if you just don't want to be alone."

"Well, I guess if it's not too much trouble, I would like you to stay with me."

"Now that's more like it, are you sure you don't want me to make you something to eat?"

"No, I just don't feel hungry right now, but you can make yourself something if you are hungry." They stood in the middle of her kitchen only a few feet from each other. Booth wanted to take her into his arms and never let her go even though that would be unprofessional, a part of him didn't care, he had loved Temperance Brennan since he first laid eyes on her.

"Well is there anything else I can do for you?"

"Just don't leave me Booth." He could see the pain in her eyes; somehow it had shown through her heavy façade of strength and stability.

"I will stay for as long as you want me to." Booth seized the moment, he pulled her into a hug and she wrapped her arms around his back, resting her head on his shoulder. A single tear rolled down her cheek and Booth felt it soak into his shirt, he gently rubbed her back in an attempt to comfort her. She inhaled sharply when his hand hit one of her cuts; he immediately released her and apologized.

"I'm sorry Bones."

"Its okay, I'm going to go and jump in the shower." Bones turned and walked away from him.

"If you need anything just yell and I will be here." Bones didn't respond, but he knew that she had heard him. She shut the door behind her and looked at herself in the mirror. Dirt was streaked on her face along with the occasional spot of blood, she had almost died. This realization sunk in as she began undressing, shirt first, then pants and socks. Next, she tried taking off her bra, but her arm hurt and wouldn't allow her to place it behind her in order to take off the bra. She tried everything to get it off, but she just couldn't manage to get it undone. The idea of calling Booth into her bathroom crossed her mind, but only as a last resort. She thought, 'It's Booth, he can handle seeing me without a shirt and I'm sure he will be a gentleman, and besides, he said that he would do whatever I needed him to do.' Bones continued to debate with herself for several moments about asking for Booth's help, finally she decided that there was no other way to remedy the situation.

"Booth?" Bones called out.

"Yeah Bones?"

"Could you come here for a second?"

"Sure." Booth got up and walked towards her bathroom, just as she heard him approach the door she issued a warning.

"Before you come in you should know that I only have my bra and underwear on. I need you to help me unhook my bra because I can't get my arm around to my back."

"Bones, are you sure you are comfortable with that?"

"Trust me Booth, I have been trying to figure out some way to take it off myself for the last ten minutes. I know you are a gentleman, so its okay."

"As long as you're okay with it, I'm coming in." Booth turned the doorknob and walked through the door to find a blushing Bones sitting on the edge of her bathtub. He shut the door behind him quietly. She looked into his eyes, which conveyed to her just how much he cared about her. Booth was careful to only look into her eyes, although he had to admit, it was hard not to let his eyes wander down her neck to her nearly naked chest. It was obvious to Bones that this situation was difficult for him so she quickly stood up and walked towards Booth.

"I'm sorry you have to do this." Brennan said, turning around so that her back was facing Booth. He stared at her back, incredulous, her pale skin was screaming, 'Touch me, touch me', Booth wanted to touch her so bad, he wanted to taste her, he wanted her to love him the way that he loved her.

"It's okay Tempe." Booth placed his hands on her back, Bones reveled at his touch, her skin was smooth as silk beneath his fingers. She moaned softly, it would have been barely audible to any other person, but to Booth it might have well been a freight train passing by. As Booth ran his fingers across her back he found the cut that had made her wince when he hugged her in the kitchen, he leaned down and placed a soft, feather-light kiss on the wound. A deep sigh fell from Brennan's lips, she reached her hand up and stroked his cheek gently. Booth regained his train of thought and resumed with the monumental task of removing Brennan's bra. He pinched the fabric on either side of its clasps and unhooked each one carefully, she held up the cups so that it wouldn't fall. Bones turned around slowly to meet his eyes once more, he looked into her eyes hungrily as he placed his hands on her hips.

"Thank you Booth."

"Anytime," Booth said, distracted. He pulled her closer to him, allowing their breath to mingle. "I guess I will let you get in the shower." His arms released her from their embrace and he turned to open the door. The door did not open though, it was stuck. Booth twisted the handle back and forth a few times and then turned to Bones with a 'What do I do now' look on his face. "Umm… Bones, this door isn't opening."

"That's odd, it has never done that before." She tried to open the door herself while also trying to keep her bra from falling down.

"So, what do we do now?"

"Umm… Well, I really need to take a shower still, so I guess that you could maybe… join me… I mean, if that's okay with you…" Brennan trailed off, strangely unsure of herself. Booth knew that it wasn't right ad he would surely regret getting in the shower with her the next morning, but he wasn't exactly thinking with his head right now, well at least not the one that rested on his shoulders anyway. Her lips were slightly parted as she awaited his response eagerly, she couldn't read his face, and she worried about how he would respond to this advance.

Booth stuck his hands in his pockets so that he wouldn't reach out and grab her and said, "Sure, I mean, you might need some help in there with your arm and all." Bones breathed a sigh of relief at his words.

"Then it seems to me that you are a tad overdressed for this occasion." She said, poking at his shoulder and pulling at the fabric of his shirt. Seeley Booth was an enigma to her and she loved it, usually she wanted to know every single solitary detail about everything she came in contact with, but when it came to Booth she loved learning new things about him, it made things exciting for her. He started to undo his tie and then proceeded to unbutton his shirt. Bones' eyes were fixated on him, studying his every movement, he looked up at her still holding up the bra that had caused all of this trouble.

"You know Bones, for as much as you tried to get that thing off you sure are holding onto it pretty tight." Bones' cheeks turned to a beautiful shade of rose upon hearing this, he grinned and continued to unbutton his shirt. She took two steps towards him and brought her lips up to his. The kiss took Booth off guard and his eyes grew wide, Brennan was kissing him with a sense of urgency. He closed his eyes and returned the kiss, when he felt her tongue against his lips he allowed her in and she wrapped her arms around his neck, seemingly forgetting about the bra she was holding up. His hands moved to her hips once more to pull her closer to him before he ran his fingers up her bare back causing her to shiver and moan softly into his mouth. Her hands were now coursing through his hair as their tongues mingled casually together. Booth broke the kiss and Brennan pulled back from the close embrace they had shared, his eyes remained closed for a moment before he opened them slowly to find a nearly naked Bones standing in front of him, embarrassed and trembling.

"Bones," he said, trying desperately not to stare at her bare chest, "why don't you turn on the water so you don't get cold?" Brennan quickly turned around to turn on the water, seizing the opportunity to avert his gaze so she could remove her panties and get into the shower. Booth had the same idea, he took off his pants and boxers while Brennan's back was turned and stepped into the shower with her. The hot spray hit Bones, washing away the dirt that had settled on her skin, she turned to face Booth and h could tell she was crying even though her face was covered in water. "Come here Bones," he said, opening his arms wide to hold her.

"When I was in that car the only person I cared about losing was you. I feel like… I lost you."

"I know Bones, we came very close to losing each other today. I kept on thinking about all of the things I wanted to say to you, all of the things I would never get to say to you." Booth said into her hair, almost crying himself.

"Like what?" Brennan looked up.

"Bones… I…I…-"

"You what?" Brennan prodded, staring into his deep brown eyes.

"I love you, I try not to but I cant stop. I know its not right and I know that its dangerous, but I just cant help it. I love you Temperance Brennan." Bones stood in shock at what she just heard, she held him close and brought her lips up to his ear.

"I love you too Booth," she whispered, "I never have quite understood what love is, but I think its what I feel towards you." He smiled and kissed her lips softly.

"Now lets get you cleaned up." He said, reaching his arm past her to grab a bottle of shampoo, squirting some into his hands. "Turn around and get closer to me." Bones backed up flush against him, Booth threw his head back and closed his eyes when he felt Bones' bare flesh against his own. He put his arms around her stomach and pulled her even closer to him, she felt his manhood make contact with her lower back, he wasn't hard yet but she still could feel its presence. Booth sighed heavily as she pressed her hips up against his, swaying back and forth. "Now Bones, you cant be doing that… I have to… Mmmm… focus." She stopped moving and took one step away from him, Booth started to massage the shampoo into her hair trying his best to remove all traces of her ordeal from her hair.

Brennan tilted her head back and placed a kiss on Booth's jaw line. "Thank," she kissed him again, "you," and again, "Booth." He turned her head and kissed her lips, she leaned into it, letting soap run down her face and transfer onto his. Bones deepened the kiss, slipping her tongue into his mouth. Suddenly Booth broke the kiss and put his hands up to his eyes. "Did you get shampoo in your eyes?"

"Yeah." Booth said, wincing. She pulled him towards the water until the spray hit his face, she cupped her hands and allowed water to fill them. Booth rubbed his eyes, trying to get all of the shampoo out of his eyes.

"Here." She said, bringing the water up to his eyes. "Feel better?"

"Yes, thanks." he again took her head into his hands, kneading his fingertips into her scalp and rubbing circles into her temples. "Okay… umm… you can get into the water now." He said, distracted by her longing gaze. She turned and stepped into the water, running her fingers through her hair in order to get the shampoo out. His eyes traveled down her neck and spine to her firm, tight ass. He wanted so badly to BE with her, to be inside her, to comfort her, and to wipe the tears away from her cheeks when she cried. However, upon further review he discovered that these wants were really needs that he had been repressing for way too long. "Bones?"

She turned and faced him, "What?"

"I… I… think you should hand me the soap" He said, faltering. He chastised himself internally.

"Umm sure Booth, here you go." She said, handing him a bar of soap. "That's nt what you really meant to say, is it?"

Booth sighed. "No… What I meant to say is, I love you Bones, as more than just a friend or a partner. I want you, I need you, all of you." He stood there, staring at her kneecaps and waited for her to respond to his proclamation. She didn't respond to him, well at least not verbally. Bones first took the soap from his hand and then held his hand in hers and slowly placed it on her left breast. He squeezed it gently and then taking ne of her hands and placing it on his chest right above his heart. Bones felt it beat, steady as a metronome. She moved her hand away and placed an open mouthed kiss over the place where her hand had been. Booth started to breathe harder and brought her face up to his.

"Are you sure you're okay with this Bones?" Booth asked between ragged breaths.

"Don't talk," She said, covering his mouth with two of her fingers, "just kiss me." Her mouth latched onto his and they held each other tight. Bones pressed her hips against his once more, this time she grinded into him hard.

"Ohh… Bones!" She felt him harden against her stomach and took it as a cue for her to continue her gyrating. "I don't mean to interrupt you, but this water is getting a little cold and I don't want to experience any of that embarrassing shrinkage if you know what I mean…"

Brennan smiled, her eyes burning with passion. She turned off the water and led him out of the shower, turning to admire his hard cock. "Uhh-Ohh…"

"What is it?"

"Remember our little dilemma we had earlier? The doorknob?" Booth wasn't going to let this little problem force him to get back into that cold shower. He grabbed the doorknob and nearly pulled the door out of the frame.

"Let's go." Booth said hungrily, he picked her dripping body up, she wrapped her legs around him tightly. She tilted his head back and covered his mouth with hers, letting her tongue delve into his mouth. He set her down on the bed and crawled on top of her, placing a kiss on her navel and then slowly and deliberately trailing his kisses up to between her breasts and then to her lips. Bones felt his arousal brushing up against her entrance, she secretly needed him as much as he needed her.

"I need you Booth." She said, wrapping her arms around his back, digging her nails in hard and nipping at his shoulder. He swooped down and took one erect nipple into his mouth, sucking it hard. She squealed when he nibbled on it, he looked up at her and smiled.

"Do you want me to take you, baby?" Booth asked with lust thick in his voice.

"Yesss Booth, I want you to take me, I need you to take me, and I need you to do it now."

"And if I don't?" She shot him an evil look and pulled his hips down to her while simultaneously thrusting her hips into his. "Okay, okay, I get the point, but do you have any protection?"

"I'm okay if you're okay." Brennan announced, panting. "Now get inside me Booth!" . He couldn't hold back on her any longer, he reached down and aligned himself with her entrance before pushing himself into her gently. He was only one inch inside of her because he wanted to make sure her eyes were still giving him permission to continue. She reaffirmed her request with a simple nod, he kissed her lips and then plunged the rest of his length inside of her. They moaned in unison as he filled her up completely.

He licked and sucked at her neck while she played with his hair and nibbled on his ear. "I'm not hurting you, am I?" He asked, really not wanting to hurt her in her fragile state.

"I'm fine, but if you don't start moving I'm going to have to take over" He finally knew that she really wanted this and that was all he needed. Booth pulled himself almost completely out and slammed himself back into her, he hit her G-spot on his way back in, causing her to cry out. He loved that he could elicit this type of response from her, he wanted to make her squeal again.

"How are you feeling Bones?" He asked, thrusting into her once more, she tilted her hips slightly so that his pubic bone would hit against her clit as he thrust into her.

"Oh Booth, you're amazing! Don't stop, don't ever stop!" He took this encouragement to heart and pushed into her over and over again. She moaned loudly and squeezed him tightly while he was inside of her.

"God Tempe, you have major grip!" Booth said emphatically, referring to the strength of her pelvic muscles.

"Well, I work out… A lot."

"Oh yeah? So do I." He declared, pinning her arms to the bed and taking in a mouthful of her breast, flicking his tongue against her nipple. Bones tried to pull his head back up to hers, but he kept her arms pinned down. It was then that she looked at his strong frame, he was very well built, his arms bulged over his muscles and his chest and stomach seemed like they were sculpted out of clay. He continued to thrust inside of her, she was rather surprised at his stamina, it was refreshing for her. Finally, he released her arms from his grip, she draped her arms around his neck and pulled his lips back down to hers so they could share another kiss.

"Booth I can feel it…"

"That good, because if you couldn't feel it I would be embarrassed."

"No Booth! I mean I'm coming."

"Sarcasm Bones, sarcasm." He pounded into her harder, trying to get every last millimeter of his dick inside Brennan. She gasped and moved in harmony with Booth's thrusts.

Suddenly he felt her freeze, her back arched into him and her muscles tensed up around him. She threw her head back and cried out in pleasure, this was the best sex Temperance Brennan had ever had. "Ahhhh…" She sighed in relief as Booth climaxed, sending spurts of his hot cum into her. His mouth fell open and he pushed into her one last time before he lost his erection.

"Tempe… you are… that was… mind blowing, astounding, incredible."

"I love you Booth, that was fantastic… do you want to do it again?" She looked up at him and smiled.

"You certainly are a live wire aren't you?"

"Well, what do you say?"

"Just give me a minute or two. You milked me dry, I gotta recover."

"Okay, I can work with that. Hold me Booth." She said, weakly. He rolled off of her and took her into his arms. Booth inhaled the scent of her still damp hair and kissed her neck. "I must say, I am glad that the door was stuck." he pulled her closer to him, enveloping her in his arms and nuzzling her neck.

"Can I stay the night?"

"Did you seriously think I was going to let you get away from me?" Bones flipped him on his back and crawled on top of him. "Are you ready?" She moved in small circles on top of him.

"Oh yeah." He grew hard under her and brought his hands to her hips as she guided him into her center. Again they moaned and groaned together as her head fell back in ecstasy. Booth shut his eyes and continued to stroke her hips and pull them own onto him. She planted her hands firmly on his chest so she could drive down on him harder, his abs tightened and he drew up his knees. "Tempe" he gasped "you're going to make me come before you if you don't slow down!" He tried to steady her with his palms against her hips, she slowed and then came to an abrupt stop. "Bones, what are you doing?" He asked frantically.

"I'm letting you catch your breath so I can ride you some more."

"Well at least let me touch you." He said, reaching down and touching her clit, he stroked it gently.

"Can I start again?"

"Please do. Just let me put this pillow under me so I will hit your G-spot."

"Okay, just let me grab this one." Bones grabbed the pillow and pushed it under him. She moved up and down on top of him, the pillow worked very well, he hit the spot every time she made the plunge.

"Oh God!" Bones screamed. Liquid shot out of her and spilled out onto Booth's hips. Booth bucked against her, he was close and she was about to explode on top of him. "I just need a few more…" She bounced on top of him, he marveled at her breasts which were now bouncing up and down in front of his very eyes."Booth!Booth!Booth!" She fell over the edge of the Grand Canyon and he fell with her as she spasmed around him. More liquid shot out of her as Booth came inside of her again. "Wow!"

"We should totally get stuck in the bathroom again sometime."

"Ehh, I don't think that will be necessary." Bones leaned over to kiss Booth.

"Good night Bones"

"Good night Booth"

**A/N 2: Ahhh. Now its time to click on that scary button down there! Thanks, Kaylyn :)**


End file.
